Code Lyoko- A brand new danger
by Phoenix1Skyfire9
Summary: There is a new girl at the Academy with a dark past and a deadly secret will our heroes help her or will X.A.N.A kill her with the help of some one
1. Chapter 1

At the Academy in France a girl was looking up at the school building with a notepad in her hands. The diva of the school noticed the new face and went to torment the girl. Telling her that she looked stupid admiring the school. When a goth girl, a blond hair boy with a blotch of purple in the middle, and a laid back boy came up to them.

"Lay off Sissy, you always judge people before you really get to know them. She is more than likely a new student here." The goth girl said.

"Whatever at least decent people know how to dress in public unlike her after all her father must feel embarrassed to even claim her as his." the sassy voice remarked again but this time the girl did pay some mind by hearing the word 'father'.  
"Sissy since no one has told you a few things let me set you straight: 1. She is fully dressed as compared to you. 2. She might not even have a father that lives here. and 3. When will you learn that people are more than what they seem." the goth girl said again.

Nice one Yumi" a male voice said that sounded as if he was the defender of someone.  
"Yeah Yumi nice one. (Crackles like a hyena) Boy Sissy you really need to (snorts) learn that no one talks that way to other beings." Another male said, he sounded as if he was the one to pull all sorts of pranks.  
"Eh...eh...excuse m...mmm...me buh...but I a...m s...orr...ie" at that she was interrupted.  
"Hahahahahahaha she even talks funny." the one called Sissy said.  
At that the new girl ran having no idea where she was running to all that she knew is that where she was standing was full of strange people who liked to make fun of others. As she ran could feel the grass under her feet, the pebbles jumping as she ran by; she could hear the wind blowing in the trees and people running after me.  
Someone was yelling "Please wait."  
She stopped and turned around before that voice could catch her, but.  
Too late hands grabbed her and her fighting instincts kicked in: grabbing one of the hands she threw it off and away from me. "Ugh!"  
"ODD! Why did you do that?" Someone said, the girl now knew that voice was off to the side of her but she could not do anything yet as for the other hand she grabbed it and was getting ready to launch that hand as well when something stopped her.  
"HOWL! They are only trying to help. HOWL!" the call of the pack reached the girl and then nothing.

Yumi looked at the now limped form of the new kid and wondered why she took off like that but did not have time to ponder long.

Ulrich went to go see if Odd was still among the living.

"How are you doing buddy?" Ulrich asked

"Next time one of you gets thrown like that then you will know, man I thought that X.A.N.A. was tough but this girl is a natural-born fighter." Odd said.

"You said it Odd, though I wonder why she reacted the way she did. I mean I know that Sissy is a jerk and all but that is no reason to let it get to you."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd looked down at the new girl sleeping soundly, in a curled ball with one hand under her head.

"Strange way to sleep is it not?" Yumi asked her friends.

"Yeah it makes you wonder what kind of life she had to live. Uh-oh here comes Jim and Mr. Delmas ." Odd said.

True enough Jim and the Principle of Kadic Academy came upon the young heroes.

"What are you three doing out here in the middle of the forest? And why is she asleep?" Jim asked.

"Well Jim I can tell you why we are here and about why she is here you would have to ask her. You see Ulrich, Yumi, and I go to this school and about the sleeping beauty I'd really don't know." Odd said.

"Very funny Della Robbia. Now the truth and I want to know now." Jim demanded

The new girl woke up, stared at Jim and screamed. She screamed so loud that Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Mr. Delmas, and Jim put their hands up around their ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted. Just then a large wolf came out with the purest white coat and the lightest blue eyes with the hint of red in them. Snarling at the group and backing up to the new girl. The wolf turned around to sniff the girl and realizing that she was just scared, the wolf smacked her hard enough to knock her out. Grabbing the child in the jaw, the wolf left.

**A/N: I don't own any of the original Code Lyoko characters the only characters that I own are the Wolf/shapeshifter and Phoenix Skyfire. Please Note that this is my first fan fiction and I will be posting more when I am able to. I thank you for your help.**

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A huge wolf appeared in front of the lyoko warriors, and the two teachers and giving them all a fright. The only thing was that the wolf did not attack either person save for the new girl at the Academy, knocking her out cold.

The wolf begun to pick up the girl in its jaw and took off however something fell off the girl leaving only a small clue as to whom she is. Yumi seeing that there was something on the ground that was not there a few days ago, bending down she realized that it was the sunglasses that the girl was wearing.

"Hey when we get back gather the others and let's make certain that we are not followed." Yumi whispered.

"Okay."

Back at the dorms the group meets in the smartest boy's room, and begun discussing the day's events.

"I still say that we should leave her alone after all she can throw pretty hard and I get the feeling that she was not done yet." Odd said.

"You're right Odd, however lets not forget that she reacted to something before we touched her. Hey Genius is there any way that we can figure out who she is. There is a name engraved in the glasses lenses. A Erifyks Xineohp." Yumi said.

"Uh Yumi you are reading it upside down." A pink hair girl said.

"Oh thank you Aelita. My bad Genius it is Phoenix Skyfire." Yumi said.

"I'll see what I can find out."

During Lunch

The gang gathered around each other talking about the day and what classes that they have to take lucky they all had the same classes so they did not have to worry about leaving at different times and that they could all plan together when things happened.

"Well guys what I have to tell you is that there is no information that I can find on Phoenix Skyfire, only the myths that an island had revolving around her." The boy Genius said.

"Well at least we tried thanks for looking it up Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"I still don't get why she attacked the way she did however according to the myths revolving around her name it seems that there was another Phoenix Skyfire who was destined to end the world and that she was badly mistreated, how bad even the myths do not say." Jeremy said

"Ulrich there you are oh I see that you still insist on hanging out with these lamb-brains here and not me however I am willing to overlook your chose in friends if you go out with me, or I tell my dad what went on this morning." Sissy said coming up to the group.

"Good make a fool of yourself Sissy after the only lame-brains that I see are you. You think that you can get what ever you so want just because your father is the principle here, but do not forget that even though we thought that you could become friends with us you still show your true color when no one is looking. It is no wonder that you don't have any friends, because truth be told people here are more afraid of losing their place here then of you. Grow some brain cells." Someone shouted out across the room. At that laughter erupted.

"Sissy give me one good reason you are blackmailing me into going out with you when you know that I don't even like you." Ulrich said.

"Ugh you always turn me down, fine then I will see that your little group of friends are no longer together." Sissy said.

In the Principle office

"But Daddy why can we not just send them to another school, they are mean and they never let me or anyone near them." Sissy complained.

"Sissy I don't have the full side of the story plus there is a student that is missing." Mr. Delmas told his daughter.

Pressing the intercom Mr. Delmas asked his sectary to call in the gang. With in minutes of the call the gang showed up.

"Yes Mr. Delmas?" Aelita asked.

"My daughter brought to my attention that you five are always hanging out now I have nothing against that however she also said that you allow no one else to hang out with you is that correct.?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Sir before I answer for myself I would like to tell you one thing Sissy started todays events with the new girl, who in her defense did nothing wrong until Sissy started to insult how the new girl was clothed and how she talked." Yumi said.

"Okay and the reason about why you guys are so closely knit together when before none of you weren't." Sissy demanded for her father.

"Because we all realized that we work well together, and we want to try to keep our grades up with your daughter sir we see that she is only interested in us is because we have Ulrich in our group." Jeremy said.

"Okay you guys keep up the hard work and please don't let your grades suffer if I see that they are suffering I will take steps to separate all of you." Mr. Delmas said.

"But Daddy." whined Sissy.

"No now that is enough on that subject. Really must find the new student."

"Sir do you need help in finding her?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah we all want to help." said the others.

"Okay you may help as far as we know she is still in the forest."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

What happened to Phoenix and how will the gang treat her. Is there a clue to who she is and why has X.A.N.A been quiet

Later that day in the forest

The wolf that took the girl far into the woods where there was a pack of multicolored wolves, all sorts of colors ranging from all the color spectrum.

"First Female we are glad that you are back what did you bring us dinner.?" One of the wolves asked.

"No I did not bring you dinner. I am the Wolf Guardian, and your pack is selected to help protect this child." The white wolf said.

"Why would you choose us, she is not a pack sister and not our problem." The first wolf said.

"WHO DARES QUESTION THE WOLF GUARDIAN?" A thunderous voice spoke.

"The young was only asking a question leader of this pack." The white wolf stated.

"Guardian I am sorry for the way you found our den, but please let me ask you is that child you are holding really a wolf sister." The leader said.

"Yes, she was raised far from here and that is all I will say on that matter."

Back at the Academy

"Yumi!" her friends called out to her.

"Huh oh sorry guys I was thinking about the new girl." Yumi explained.

"Oh her little miss fighter." Odd said.

"Yes, I think that I know the reason she took off, and why she fought us. Here is what I was thinking: Sissy made fun of her and the way it sound to us was normal hot air, however to her it probably sounded as if someone was about to beat her. She most likely never spoke up for herself or talked very much. Also when she was fighting us she could have done more damage then what she really did. I think that to some degree she wanted to run far away. Plus a wolf came to aid and ours lets not forget that the wolf could have attacked us but did not." Yumi stated.

"That is true, and when I was flung away, I thought that I saw something red glowing from her back or arms I really don't remember." Odd said.

"I'll check to see if any towers has been activated on Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Uh Jeremy wouldn't I still be able to sense them?" Aelita asked.

"True but I still want to double-check."

"Well well if it is not the five stooges." A sassy voice said.

"Go away Sissy you caused enough trouble today." Yumi said.

"Hey Yumi how would she recognize a stodge if she was not already one." Odd said crackling.

"Why you ." Sissy said and stalked away.

"Good she's gone but from now on we have to be careful." Ulrich said.

The gang agreed to that idea and were about to leave to go to class when they heard a scream emitting from behind them. They turned around and say a wolf carrying a girl on its back.

"It's the same wolf from before." Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich said.

"How can you tell from way back here?" Aelita asked.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd turned towards her and shrugged.

The Wolf went to its stomach to allow the girl to get off of it. "Thank you Guardian for the ride I feel fine now." a heavenly voice said.

*Licks the girl's face as if to say never be afraid I am near by if you have need of me*

Everyone was terrified of what had just transpired till Aelita and Yumi got up their wits to go over to the girl and the wolf.

"Hi I am Yumi and this is Aelita, may I ask you your name." Yumi introduced herself.

"My name is Bird-of-Fire When-the-Sky-is-on-Fire." The girl introduced herself.

"That is a very pretty name and what about your wolf?" Aelita asked

"Her name is The Wolf Guardian, no wolf knows what the name is." The girl replied.

The Principle came out to see what the commotion was all about and he saw the girl and the wolf.

"Pets are not allowed here at the Academy young woman." Mr. Delmas stated.

"She is not my pet sir, she is a Guardian who lives near by." The girl stated as if it was a fact.

She turned around to the wolf hugged it one last time before the wolf took off. Leaping in the air and showing its teeth to the students if they were in the way. Phoenix started to laugh at the theatrics of the wolf. "Sorry sir but she likes to play." she said when she found the breath.

Mr. Delmas was at a lost of words when he saw how the wolf took off and how the girl just stood there laughing.

"Please come into my office along with you two as well."

"Yes Sir." all three said.

In the principle's office Yumi found out that her parents were leaving to go back to Japan for a short time and did not want their daughter to miss any school so they had asked the school if it was alright if she could stay there, and that Aelita would be her roommate during that time. Aelita and Yumi looked at each other and said that they did not mind in the least. When Mr. Delmas looked at Phoenix he stated that he had no other rooms available for her is sleeping in and had asked her if she had a home to go to, Phoenix said that she did when she really did not. Yumi saw how it was already effecting her but said nothing.

"Good now head off and get your class schedule."

As the trio left Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy came up to them.

"Bad news guys HE is up to his old tricks again but this time HE has help." Odd said.

"What kind of help?" Aelita asked Odd at the same time as Yumi.

"So it has begun you dirty good for nothing of a sire." Phoenix thought to herself.

"Well we are not sure how to explain it all that we know is that the group coming towards the school are not human. They are moving in a way that I have never heard of." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah they are not moving as if they are trained for war or undisciplined soldiers but as if they were ready to kill with their bare hands." Ulrich said, at the Phoenix gasped and took off running towards the exit.

What is it that Phoenix knows and what is the new threat that has the group worried?

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

Okay so our heroes found out that Phoenix was a shy new girl when it came to being around people and that she was very comfortable being around wild animals. The news of an army and that X.A.N.A. had come to attack led to Phoenix leaving and the group pondering what the attack could mean. What does Phoenix know about the attackers and will the heroes find out her deadly secret?

Back at the school

Phoenix had taken off leaving two of the five group to notice that she was not among them or anywhere near by.

"Yumi what is the matter we have to go and stop him." said the leader of the group.

"Yeah I was just noticing that someone was missing and I thought that until she found a place here that she could hang out with us." said the voice of maturaty

"Look can we discuss this at a later time?" said the second in command.

"I think that both ideas are good but we do need to go. We have to see what is wrong there." said the voice of reason.

"Yes as long as we don't run into any trouble we should be fine." said the jokester of the group.

Everyone groaned at that. Though Yumi and Aelita were wondering what Phoenix was up to and why she had taken off like that. As they turned to leave they caught sight of a very strange sight Jim their Gym teacher was trying to catch Phoenix who was easily staying out of his reach. The other students saw it as well and begun to laugh at the man who always stated that fitness was key to one's health.

'How is she staying ahead of me so easily? She is not able able to this early in life.' Jim thought, though it was pretty obvious to everyone else that he was way out of shape. The group took this as a good sign that Jim would not be able to stop them from leaving the school grounds. They left for the forest before anyone can see them leave. When the got to the forest they say the pack of wolves growling at an army of people and one person fighting all of them.

"Hey look it is Phoenix."

"Yeah but how did she get ahead of us?"

Phoenix POV

As soon as I heard that there was an attack coming I knew where it was going to be at so I left for the forest before any one got wind of what I was going to do. I did not want to involve anyone in my fight. When I got deep into the forest I called upon the Wolf Guardian to change into my form and head back to school to keep everyone there safe.

I felt the pack coming to my aid but I did not want them involved either so I asked the Alpha to guard my back to make certain that no one snuck on me. I was able to tell that it was all clear for me to fight without anyone in the way until I heard a pack member saying that there were five kids coming. I had to think of something fast otherwise alot of people could get hurt. I thought of one I must lure the army deeper into the forest and out of sight and pray to the Guardian of Life that all things will run smoothly

End of POV

The heroes saw that Phoenix was fighting the army off by herself and Yumi opted to help her.

"Will you guys be okay with out me on Lyoko?" Yumi asked

"Yeah sure we can handle X.A.N.A. no sweat." Odd said

"This coming from you we are defiantly going to need to plan.

"Ha ha you are all so funny." Odd said.

"Okay."

The group split up Yumi going to help Phoenix while the others headed for Lyoko.

*Howl grr howl grr howl* Startling Yumi and making Phoenix turn around. Her hands at the ready to defend herself. It was not until Phoenix sensed her new opponent that she begun to relax her stance. Yumi noticed how tense Phoenix was and how she relaxed.

"Bird-of-Fire When-the-Sky-is-on-Fire, man who has a name that is a mouth full; look can I call you Phoenix it will save time? Also I noticed that you are fighting by yourself and thought that I can help you." Yumi said.

Phoenix nodded "I know my name is long and most people call me Phoenix when I am around. Also there is something really strange about how these people are moving. They move as if they are possessed or something strange like that. I can not get a good feel about how they fight."

"Wow so that is how you fight, you sense movements. We can discuss fighting styles later but for now let's think of a way to keep these guys from moving any farther."

"We could kill them."

"No killing that would raise more problems than solve."  
"Fine."

The Army comes farther upon the two and Yumi is fighting one on her own, knocking one out she noticed something in their eyes. The mark of X.A.N.A. At that time Yumi's phone goes off startling Phoenix.

"Sorry it is my friends. Hello?"

_"Yumi X.A.N.A has activated a tower on Lyoko and is using some fighters from a far off region to fight. I need you to get here fast."_ Jeremy said.

"Jeremy I can not leave. I am helping Phoenix fight off this invasion and I saw the mark of X.A.N.A. in one of the eyes. Ahhh! Uh thanks Phoenix." Yumi said.

_"Yumi are you alright?"_ Jeremy asked concerned.

"Yeah Phoenix saved me from getting hit in the head by one of the fighters."

_"Okay get here as fast as you can."_

"Okay."

"Your pack in trouble?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh yeah my friends are in trouble, hey why don't you come with me this way the army will follow and not one person or wolf gets hurt." Yumi suggested.

To Be Continued.

What could be up X.A.N.A.'s sleeve and why did Aelita not sense any active towers.


	5. Chapter 5

Review from last chapter when Yumi and Phoenix they were fighting off an army when Yumi came up with an idea to lead the army away from the Academy and towards the factory where Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Jeremy were at.

Yumi and Phoenix were fighting hard knocking people left and right and Yumi notice that Phoenix was not hitting all that hard as if the other did not want to cause permanent damage. As the arrived at the sewer entrance they came to a still. There in front of them was a small part of the army.

"You go on ahead and I will handle these guys." Phoenix said and the was getting ready to charge.

"No we work together."

"Get going, the more you help me the less chance you help your friends who are the ones in real danger not me."

Yumi looked at her stunned for words then whipped out her phone to call her friends and sure enough it was the new girl said. Yumi made one look at the lid and then the army, she made one quick decision and praying that it was not the wrong one she grabbed Phoenix's shoulder and ran towards the sewer. Opening up the sewer and went down.

"Why did you grab me? I know who they are after. All you did was make it worse than what it had been." Phoenix said with a pain in her voice.

"One I don't like to see people get hurt and two we may need you once we get to my friends if what you said is correct you will have your hands full."

"Fine but don't think that I will thank you for saving my life and I always pay my life debt."

That one sentence got Yumi thinking that there was something more to this girl. She seemed educated to some degree but to the others she was innocent in. Then she remember what Jeremy told the group earlier that day. Once they got to a ladder that leads to the factory Yumi say the strangest thing there were bodies on the ground with X.A.N.A's symbol on them. 'I hope my friends are okay' Yumi thought.

Phoenix sensed the bodies were on the ground and decided that there was only one way to get around them. 'I hate this and what I am about to do but the Wolf Guardian said I needed to make friends bah.' Phoenix thought. She grabbed Yumi and threw *Yumi* her on *Phoenix's* her back ignoring the jarring pain that it caused. She leapt up on the rail and begun to run straight and true, getting Yumi inside to where her friends were waiting with yet another mess.

"Wow! He sure went all out this time. Did not spare a monster huh." Odd said.

"What I still don't get is why I am not able to sense any activity on Lyoko and why Jeremy did not see any activated towers either." Aelita said.

"There is only one way to find out." said Ulrich.

"Here is a question what in the name of the Guardian of Life are you people talking about?" demanded an angry voice.

"Sorry guys had to get here and she still wanted to fight where we were." Yumi apologized.

"It is okay Yumi. Uh." Jeremy started to say.

"Phoenix." Yumi supplied.

"Right Phoenix, are you able to keep a secret?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes been keeping one since my birth."

That shocked the group entirely, till Odd opened his mouth to ask why anyone would keep a secret. He was going to continue but he was getting the death looks from everyone.

"Well first off we need to get past all of those monsters." Aelita and Ulrich said.

"I know of one" Odd started to say then he jumped fighting the first monster.

"Is he insane fighting something that might have a weapon without a weapon?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes but it is to distract them from us."

"Oh in that case we have a very short window open; those guys back there are coming to very slowly and will be here soon."

The group moved cautiously towards the elevator when a black smoke appeared in front of Jeremy. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita watched stunned as the black smoke entered their friend.

"Yumi you get Aelita to Lyoko while I handle Jeremy once you have the tower deactivate do a return to the past." Ulrich said.

Yumi and Aelita sped towards the Lab to start with the scanning, Phoenix was wanting to stay and fight but she got the sense that she was more useful with Yumi and Aelita.

"I started the count down to vertalize us. Phoenix are you ready to join us." Aelita said.

"Yes."

"Good let's go then."

As each woman got scanned and vertalize in a strange place, Phoenix felt like her insides would heave back up. They were in the forest area, Aelita in her elf costume, Yumi in her geisha out fit, and Phoenix in a black and white out fit with a volcano on the front and circle with a dragon's head on the back.

"Whoa you look great like that." Aelita said, though she notice the other girl refuse to open her eyes.

"Um Phoenix it is okay to open your eyes." Aelita and Yumi said.

"Lava burn it even here people tell me to open my eyes." Phoenix cursed.

_"Uh guys the tower is ahead of you with a nice welcome party from our old friend X.A.N.A." _ A loud voice said startling Phoenix who pulled out her weapon a sword with a black hilt and a white blade.

"Easy it was Odd letting us know what is ahead of us." Yumi told the startled Phoenix who looked as if she was going to start killing them on the spot.

"Hey Odd I don't think that it is to much to ask that you give us a little warning next. Phoenix here was ready to send us back to reality." Aelita said.

_"Sorry about that."_ Odd said.

As the three women headed off in the direction that Odd had stated they saw the activated tower and a welcome community of three Krabes and three Bloks.

"Aelita you go and hide and please keep an eye out for the Scyphozoa. Phoenix do you think that you can handle fighting these guys with me?" Yumi asked.

"Does this mean I can slice and dice them up?" Phoenix asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes but only as a team."

"Okay you tell me when and where."

There is a Krabe in front of you about to fire its weapon, the weak point is the top." Yumi said as she took out a Blok with her fan while using the other one to deflect a shot from the second Blok.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Review: Yumi, Aelita, and Phoenix are on Lyoko. Odd is in the Lab directing them and Jeremy has been possessed by a black smoke leaving Ulrich to fend him off.

"Phoenix remember to hit the mark on the top, and that we have to protect Aelita." The goth was saying.

"I know but (Deftects blast), these things are not playing nice. How are you supposed to hit these things?" The other girl asked.

As the fighting continued on both sides Aelita noticed that the tower was not glowing white or red but a whole different color all together: Black with a hint of Red intertwine.

"Yumi, Phoenix I think that we need a new plan." The pink hair girl said.

"Aelita what are you talking about. According to Yumi all we need to do is protect you and get you to the tower." The other girl said.

Yumi looks past the monsters and voiced her opinion thinking that Aelita was right. Phoenix went to where they were hiding at and they begun to make a plan.

"That Idea won't work if the tower is as you say then you need something to distract these monsters right."

"Yes and please open your eyes." Aelita said.  
"Why are you guys so concerned with my eyes?" Phoenix demanded.

"It is just that we are not used to talking to people without seeing thier eyes." Yumi explained calmly.

"Oh." With that being said Phoenix slowly opened her eyes, and what Yumi and Aelita saw shocked them.

"Uh Phoenix you know that your eyes are two different colors right?" Aelita asked.

"Lava burn it this is why I really dislike this, look Yumi you worry about getting Aelita to the tower, and I will provide the distraction that you require." Phoenix said and stood up to go and confront the monsters all the while muttering under her breath.

Yumi and Aelita looked at Phoenix's retreating back and saw that her clothes were coming to life. The circle with the Dragon's head started to come to life and off the back.

"Hey Odd do you think that you can bring in our vehicles?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know how with Eistine not being here I think that is impossible."  
"Listen to me Odd and do as exactly as I say first you are going to vertulize the overwing then the overboard then the overbike. After you done that you are going to get here." Aelita said with a tone that broke no argument.

Odd did as Aelita said and with in three minutes Odd arrived dressed as a Cat.

"Whoa look at her she is really going to town on them." Odd said as he saw Phoenix fighting off the monsters.

Phoenix turned around at the sound of Odd's voice with the her sword at the ready, and motion them to move.

Back on the real world Jeremy was throwing Ulrich around as if he was nothing more than a rag doll when he was about to deliver the killing blow he fell passed out on the floor.

"Thanks guys please tell me that you will be doing a return trip." Ulrich thought.

Just as he finished his thought a bright light enveloped them all and the six young people found themselves repeating the day, only this time they were in the lab.

"Alright Phoenix I think now would be a good idea to start explaining yourself." Ulrich said in a demanding tone.

"Okay but only because you all are fighting to save the planet. My name is Phoenix Skyfire. I am the daughter of Black Red Star who is the ruler of my people and all that are dead * The annoying prick*, and my mother who was named after the sun. When I was little I found out that my father wanted me dead to fulfill a dark prophecy and with me still being alive it makes it impossible for him to come close to fulfilling it. What that dark prophecy you guys don't need to concern yourselves with." Phoenix was saying.

"Okay but why are you going to this school and in this country?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I was told to. I got a letter saying that I was accepted to the school and that all the fees were paid off by my guardian, and when I say my guardian I do not mean my parents I mean the Wolf Guardian. She and her mate found out about a plot to destory the world through darker means, something to do with a computer. I was told to come here to this country to prevent such a thing." Phoenix said.

"What did you mean that you beeen keeping a secret since the day you were born." Aelita said.

"None of your concern."

"Well this is all well and good but I am famished let's go and get something to eat." Odd said.

"Okay."

"You're always hungry."  
"How do you stay so skinny?"

"I am not skinny I am svelte."

"Uh I think that the word you are looking for is high metabolism."

"No I am svelte."

As they were taunting and teasing Odd on their way to the lunch room the saw Sissy. Phoenix did not feel up to another conflict with the girl so she excused herself and went off in another direction.

"What is the matter with her?" Yumi asked.

"I think that it has something to do with her past." Aelita said.

Little did they know how right that they were about Phoenix's past. Phoenix kept getting a unesay feeling around Sissy that she always got when she was around her cousins but she could not say that to the five friends that she made without raising more questions than she was ready to answer, even with her past always haunting her every move.

To Be Continued

Will the five friends come to see what Phoenix is hiding and why she does not like to be around many people.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry that I have not been updating my stories as fast as I would like for all of you. Please know that I am working hard to post new chapters for all of your reading benefits. Thank you for being patient also if anyone has any ideas please let me know, the writer's block did strike at me and I think that it is getting to the best of my thinking. Once again thank you.


End file.
